Kingdoms, war, love
by SkyFairies
Summary: Lucy is a part of the Heartfilia line, a group of people with a gift. What gift? Something that makes them seem so horrible, they all live as outcasts. Natsu Dragneel is the prince and leader of Fiore's army. When war comes, Lucy finds herself helping out. How can she bear with all these new findings? Who is she really? Secrets, love, and war unfold. Image from Nalu-love on fanpop.
1. Chapter 1 Suffering

**Hi! I am SkyFairies with another fanfic! This includes Fairy Tail and some inspiration from the book "Fire" by Kristin Cashore. I am changing the plot a lot so I am not copying anything. I hope you enjoy! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

**Prologue-**

In the kingdom of Fiore, the royal family has ruled for over a hundred years and has won thousands of battles. They are well respected and have ruled wisely throughout the years.

Now, the princes of Fiore hold many secrets and adventures to come. Though the time for them to be revealed is not now.

One family in Fiore stands out from all the rest. Even more well known than the royals.

Heartfilia is a name both feared and wondered by each person. No one knows exactly what this family has done or its family members, but they hold a gift that is dangerous and useful at the same time. This gift changes and is passed down through generations of people. The legends are horrifying (and true). One of the Heartfilias will join us in this story. Several of the royals will too. A path of adventure, war, secrets, and love will come by.

Distrust, misunderstandings, fear, amazement, joy, death, and a battle beyond all the rest will come after.

Now, let's start on page one...

* * *

"NO!"

A girl woke up. Thunder and lightning come overhead, but she pays no attention. Her breathing comes slow and ragged. Eyes are wide open and one can clearly see the fear and grief etched in.

Her hair is messy due to her constant movement while sleeping.

_Why this dream? Why does it always have to come back to this?_ She thinks. The dream depicts a regret, freedom, sadness, and horror.

Suddenly, she senses a new presence in the room.

"Sting?" she whispers softly.

"Shhhhhh. It's alright. I'll stay with you." Sting replies.

"Thanks."

Sting hugs her and whispers comforting words.

The relief attained with knowing he will protect her is tremendous.

The scared girl slumps her shoulders in relief and calms down.

Sting gets into the bed beside her.

"Just go to sleep. You have a few hours until daylight. Rest. I'll wake you if the dream comes again."

She goes under the covers again.

The girl falls asleep with grief waiting to overtake her again.

This grief will stay with her throughout these next few years. But unknown to this woman, a new man will help her.

A new man, a new regret, a new life.

* * *

**What do you think? I'll add new characters and answer some questions you might have in the next chapter. Looks like Sticy huh?**

**Don't worry. Natsu will come in eventually. Stay tuned! Hope you liked this. Don't forget to leave a review! I'll try to update this tomorrow.**

**-SkyFairies**


	2. Chapter 2- Wolves

**I was going to hold this story for a while but since some people want me to update, how could I refuse?**

**To Emfanissa- Thanks for your support! I actually wasn't too sure of this fanfic. Here's the next chapter!**

**To hrstory- Sting is not Lucy's brother and I'll add the rest in later chapters!**

**Hope you like this! (PS Have any of you guys noticed the EXTREME NALU GOING ON IN FAIRY TAIL NOW? KYAAAAAAAAAA!)**

* * *

Lucy woke up in the morning to find Sting sleeping next to her. She smiled softly.

He was always there for her huh? Ever since childhood, they were glued to the hip. Even with her horrible 'gift'.

She brushed some loose strands from his face and Sting gurgled in his sleep and somehow slapped Lucy.

So much for always being there for her.

She stretched and got up from the bed. After putting on a shirt and pants, Lucy made her way downstairs to see Rouge.

"Morning Rouge. Any news?" Lucy said.

"Rouge was sitting on the couch reading.

"If future war counts as news then yes." he replied, never taking his eyes of the pages.

"I already knew that. Any action?"

"Nope. Minerva and her father are keeping it low for now."

That wasn't a good thing. Sabertooth, the kingdom close to Fiore, was their enemy ever since the ancient times. Everyone knew that Sabertooth wanted more power and would do anything to earn that.

Sting and Rouge used to be a part of Sabertooth in their early childhood. Then, they moved to Fiore and met Lucy who took them in, happy for some playmates.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens then." Lucy mused, eating an apple.

"What happened?" Sting asked, coming down the stairs.

"Nothing. You should hurry it up. We're going to see Princess Erza today. You don't want to get on her bad side again do you?" Lucy warned him.

"No. I don't know how you can be friends with her. She is a MONSTER." Sting shuddered.

"You just tend to annoy her too often. Once you get to know her she can be very sweet." Lucy defended her friend.

"Sweet? Yeah, if you called a giant sweet. Sure."

"No more from you Sting. Rouge, we're leaving NOW so unless you also want to get whipped by Erza I suggest you put the book down and get the horses." Lucy commanded.

"Sure." and with that the black haired boy swept out of the house, walking over to the stables.

"Sting, I assume you packed everything?"

"Yes. Everything is in order milady. Your humble, good-looking, handsome, kind, sweet, generous-" he was cut off with Lucy saying "Don't flatter yourself too much. You know you still drool in your sleep?" she smirked and walked out.

"HEY! That was a one time thing!" Sting yelled, chasing after the girl.

"Don't forget your bags Sting! And lock the house!"

"Tch."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"N-nothing!?

* * *

The threesome were trotting along the canyon, halfway through the trail to Fiore's capital, Magnolia.

They were chatting and laughing along the way, trying to pass the time.

Suddenly, Lucy noticed a huge band of people in the canyon.

"Hey Sting, what is that?" Lucy asked.

"Oh! That's the royal army Lucy. they must be heading back to the castle to regroup and tend to the wounded. Hey Rouge, is that the prince?"

"I believe so." he replied.

"If they are going back then we'll probably be meeting them in Magnolia. Wait, what's that?" Sting squinted, focusing his eyes on a pack of wolves that just entered.

"How did wolves get here?" Lucy exclaimed.

"There must be a forest nearby. But we're in the middle of the canyon! It must be Minerva." Sting said.

"Minerva or not, the army doesn't look ready for an attack." Lucy shouted and pulled out her bow and arrows. She jumped off her horse and ran to the edge of the canyon.

The army hadn't noticed the wolves yet because they were too busy resting. Some soldiers noticed Lucy and thought she was ambushing them. Several jumped up and readied their own bows. Lucy didn't notice.

An arrow sliced through the air and hit her side. Lucy faltered but still kept her mind focused and ready.

Why doesn't she use her gift? It's because of a vow she made. We'll get into that later on.

She released and hit all the wolves at once with multiple arrows. They fell to the ground.

Lucy fell to the ground.

The world was black.

"LUCY!"

* * *

**Ha ha! Cliffhanger, made just for ya! What'll happen next? Lucy's wound was pretty deep. Not to mention Natsu is there too. So much drama! I'll try to update soon! Leave a review please! I'm still not too sure about this fanfic. Also, check out my other stories!**

**-SkyFairies**


	3. Chapter 3- What is she?

**Helllooooo!********Anyone see the new episode and new opening of Fairy Tail? LOVE, LOVE, LOVE IT! Anyways, since I got so many people that wanted me to update, I'll give this to ya! To anyone who reads my fanfics, I might not update as often next week due to events. I promise to update more in the week of 7/13/2014! With longer chapters.**

******Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**__****Lucy pov**

I heard some people shouting my name. Then it went dark.

I think I fainted but I'm pretty sure someone carried me to ummm, a tent? I'm not too sure.

This guy smells different from Sting and Rouge, but I can feel (with her mind) my two best friends nearby. I smell smoke and the woods. Calming.

Erza is going to be so mad. Oh wait.

ERZA!

I started shivering. Last time I was late for a meeting she let me go but gave Sting and Rouge a horrible punishment. Let's just say she has an interesting selection of swords and armor. Erza loves to fight and is VERY scary when she wants to be.

Oh well, I'm sure she can let us go this time. I mean, someone shot me in the side. If this isn't enough, I don't know what is. I'll still have to make her some cake though.

I feel a blanket being placed on top of me.

"Erza...cake..." I mumbled.

"Rouge! She's ok!" Sting shouted, obviously happy.

"Sting ... annoying..." I muttered.

"OK, now that's just personal." Sting growled.

I smiled a bit and rolled over on a... bed?

I opened my eyes and saw Sting's face in front of me.

"Sting, I already see you 10 times a day, do you really think I want to wake up and see this?" I smirked.

"Meanie." he grumbled.

"So what happened?" I asked and sat up.

Pain shot through my side and I crashed down into the bed again.

"Ouch. How bad is this?" I said.

"You're going to have to stay in bed for a day. I think you should heal up quickly." a person said.

I looked to the tent flap and saw a man standing there. He had pink hair and deep onyx eyes. Pretty handsome, from my opinion but I didn't really care. He seemed really sad. I could notice the feelings in his eyes.

Sting and Rouge immediately fell to their knees.

"Prince Natsu." they greeted.

"You can stand. I don't really like it when people do that anyways. And call me Natsu." he grinned.

"Also, I want to thank you for saving my army. We had many wounded and probably wouldn't have escaped." he told me.

"No problem. I'm Lucy. Are you heading back to the castle?" I asked him.

"Yes, we will stay there for a while and rest. I will keep to the castle because of some orders. I can handle the troops from long distances. At least until this war is over. Erza believes that staying in the castle will do me some good." he chuckled.

"Ah well, I bet she's right." I said standing up.

"Wait! You shouldn't be standing so quickly!" he shouted while running over.

"I have an abnormal healing process. I can sort of command my own body." I assured him.

"I wish all my soldiers had that. It would be great at the battlefield." he commented.

"It's not all that great." I muttered. Truth is, with my gift, I can tell people to keep living, heal themselves, or do anything. Which also applies to me.

Natsu didn't comment although I'm pretty sure he heard what I said.

"I have don't have guard duty tonight. I'll probably sleep here." He said, while making his way to the other bed.

"Is it night already? Rouge, can I have a shirt?" I directed.

He threw a long-sleeved shirt and some shorts at me.

"You don't wear a nightgown?" Nastu inquired.

"They don't feel comfortable." I shrugged. Then I made my way back to the bed and lay down. I sent a message to Sting and Rouge with my mind. (Her gift allows her to do this.)

_I'm fine guys. Go to sleep, I'll be safe with the leader of Fiore's army._

They nodded and slipped out. I turned to Natsu who was staring at me.

He noticed I was looking at him and blushed slightly. "Yes?" he said.

"How long will it take us to get to Magnolia?" I asked him.

"At least another two days. I'm going to leave the army at a town close by. There they can get ready for another attack." he said while taking off his shirt.

"Goodnight." I muttered.

"Night." he replied.

* * *

**Natsu pov**

I woke up in the morning with Lucy wrapped in my arms.

How did I get in her bed?! I screamed inwardly.

Well, that wasn't the bad thing. She was really pretty. With long waist-length golden hair and chocolate eyes. Her figure was enough to make a grown man drool.

Strawberries and vanilla. That was what she smelled like.

I buried my nose into her hair.

She stirred. Opening her eyes groggily she smiled.

"Is it morning already?" she whispered against my chest. I started heating up. Weird, I never heat up around a girl.

"Uh, I think so." I stammered.

"Why are you in my bed?" she looked at me. Her cheeks were a bit red.

"I don't know actually." I admitted.

She started laughing. It sounded like bells ringing. A soothing sound.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it." she said and got out of bed. I saw her change into some tight trousers and a regular white shirt.

Nose, don't you bleed on me.

"I can cook something if you'd like." she offered.

"That would be great." I started drooling.

I don't know how she did it but in 5 seconds she whipped up enough food for 4 people.

Sting and Rouge came in.

"I smelled food." Sting said, grinning.

"You guys came just in time. Eat up!" she smiled and us three boys dove in while Lucy just ate an apple.

I think that was the best meal I ever had.

"You're a good cook." I complimented.

"Thanks." she replied.

Sting and Rouge stood up and said "We need to get our stuff ready. We'll be waiting outside."

I was left in the room with this girl.

"You seem really sad. I can tell." she told me while sitting across he table.

What? How did she notice?

"You can talk to me right now if you'd like." she whispered while taking my hands into hers.

I felt an old pain resurfacing.

"But you don't have to speak now if you don't want to." she said.

I just thought about Igneel and the loss of him in that battle a year ago. I couldn't save him. He died right in front of me.

I felt like my walls were crumbling down.

It was weird. This woman could take down my defenses so easily.

She was kind to some stranger she had never met before.

One tear rolled down my cheek.

It had been such a long time.

Since I could let go freely.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make it longer. I thank all of you readers again and hope you have a great week!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to update soon.**

**-SkyFairies**


	4. Chapter 4- Identity not revealed

**HEY! It's finally updating week! Hope you're all prepared! First of all, I thank all of you guys for reviewing and reading this fanfic! You people are the best! I've gotten more reviews in all of my stories lately. SO HAPPY! I AM CURRENTLY SO MOTIVATED, THAT I'LL UPDATE ALL MY STORIES THIS WEEK! Reviews really get me going so don't stop!**

**HAVE ANY OF YOU GUYS SEEN EPISODE 190 OF FAIRY TAIL? NALU! AND SO SWEET! But Lucy dying was horrible. Happy was so cute then. YOU NEED TO SEE IT!**

**I will stop now. ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

**Natsu pov.**

It was nice just to cry, letting all the tears out. I had been holding them in for so long.

My only father, put to death on the battle field, in front of me no less.

I still remember the arrow that pierced his heart.

_Flashback-_

_I was fighting on the land, wielding my sword._

_It was a tough battle so far. No side backing down. I had defeated 20 people so far. I didn't know how long we could keep this up. Sabertooth was relentless._

_I saw Igneel racing over._

_He was firing his arrows quickly and accurately. Each hit a heart._

_It was cruel, killing these men, but I had no choice. Dad felt the same too, he told me once._

_We both backed up to each other, going into a familiar position while training. The best way to fight._

_Back to back._

_I clashed with a man and moved my sword expertly. I saw my father doing the same, putting the bow away for now._

_Suddenly, the man thrust the metal weapon out of my dad's hands. While he was distracted, some one else had shot an arrow._

_Lodged in his chest._

_I quickly defeated everyone around me and pulled Igneel to the woods._

_"Dad, I'll get the medics. Just hang in there." I said._

_"No Natsu. It was going to happen some day. I'm afraid it's too late now." he coughed out._

_"Don't move! I'm sure Wendy can heal you if we-"_

_"Stop Natsu. I have things to say before I die. Listen up." he whispered._

_"I want you to be the leader now. You made me proud son. I'm sure you can handle this better than anyone else. Tell Erza that I support whatever she does in the future. Tell her I'm sorry I can't see her grow up any more. Wendy is a good girl. You'll take care of her right Natsu? I'm sure she'll be the best doctor. And your mom, tell her I love her. I love all of you kiddoes. Makarov will take care of you now. I want you all to move on you hear me? Don't stand around wasting time. Also, Natsu." his voice started growing fainter._

_"If you ever meet a Heartfilia, tell them I'm sorry. Help them too won't you? Makarov will tell you this in due time. War is coming." he rattled out._

_"I'm glad I could die protecting everyone." he smiled._

_The eyes I had looked up to closed shut._

_"Dad." I whispered, tears falling._

_These Sabers did this. All of them._

_I stormed back out._

_My soldiers looked at me. They had seen the king fall._

_"Rally to me! We will fight for Fiore! Charge!" I yelled out._

_With new strength, everyone ran back into the bloody field and fought their hardest._

_Me most of all._

_I can say that Fiore won that battle. And we will again and again._

_After the worst was over, I went back into the woods. I found my fathers body and carried him out._

_Now, he was buried in the gardens._

_Where he used to go all the time._

_Flashback end-_

The royal family was still shaken up.

We tried our best to move on, just like dad said. It was slow, but I think we'll make it.

I used to think about the Heartfilias. What did my father do to them? I don't remember any Heartfilia.

But I heard rumors.

This family was supposed to have a gift passed on to every generation. Some were scary. Others would probably be useful.

Either way, through out history, Heartfilias were the main character.

I haven't heard anything recently about them though. Makarov brought it up one time. Apparently they had some business when I was a kid.

I never really thought about it though.

Lucy was still holding onto me, brushing her fingers into my hair soothingly.

I sat up.

"It must be weird for you huh? Watching the leader of Fiores army burst into tears?" I chuckled a bit.

She smiled a bit and replied, "Nah. I've seen and done weirder things."

We sat inn silence.

Finally, I spoke up.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"Know what?" she said.

* * *

**Lucy pov**

I went into his mind a bit to see what I could do to comfort him.

I was shocked to find out that his father died right in front of him, and Natsu wasn't able to help.

I can relate.

Running my fingers through his hair, I waited until the tears decreased.

He sat up and said, "It must be weird for you huh? Watching the leader of Fiores army burst into tears?"

I smiled.

"Nah. I've seen and done weirder things."

Yeah, I've done weirder things.

We sat quietly.

He finally spoke up. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" I replied confusedly.

I knew he didn't know my last name yet. Also, I could just say I had seen the sadness in his eyes. No reason to reveal my true identity yet.

"Why did you comfort me?" he asked again.

"I just saw the sadness in your eyes. Thought I could comfort you." I told him.

He looked uncertain but bought it.

"Thank you." he chuckled.

"No problem. I can also keep this a secret." I stated.

"Yeah, no need for people to worry about the leader crying." he laughed.

I joined in.

"We'll be moving then?" I asked.

"Yes, I plan to reach the palace by late afternoon. Why are you visiting?" he said.

"I was going to visit Erza." I replied.

"Ah, so you're that Lucy." he muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Erza talks about you sometimes. I take it you two spar?" he said.

"Yes, sometimes. I make it a habit to see her every month. I also figured that you were sad because your father died." I stated.

"That noticeable huh."

"No, I can read emotions easily." I told him.

"Well, we should be on our way. You should go to your horses. I'll rally up the soldiers." he sighed.

Tired huh?

"I'll go. See you later." I called and made my way towards Sting and Rouge.

"So, the two love birds finally come out?" Sting smirked.

"I could do so many things to you right now Sting. Shut up or I'll make you." I growled, swinging up onto my horse.

"Woah, no need for violence." he grinned again, also climbing onto his steed.

"We should get going." Rouge said softly.

I sent a message to the two.

_And this is why Rouge is my favorite._

"HEY! What do you mean by that?" Sting cried out.

"Nothing!" I laughed and sped away.

* * *

**SOOOOOOO, that's the chapter! What do you think? So many secrets. Also, ERZA COMING NEXT! Poor Sting. And Rouge. And Natsu.**

**Stay tuned! I will probably update again sometime this week. As I said before, NO PLANS!**

**Hope you all liked this! Please review!**

**-SkyFairies**


	5. Chapter 5- Arriving

**Hey all you fantastic people! I seriously thank all of you for reading, reviewing, and favoriting (which I'm pretty sure isn't a word) my stories and this one. LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE ALL OF YOU A MILLION TIMES OVER. Now that that's over, NO BIG NEWS! I hope you enjoy this story!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

_**Lucy pov.**_

The army was galloping across the meadow and beside the lake.

Rays of light fell to the ground, giving the world a golden glow. The lake was shimmering and reflecting the sky.

Overall, it was a beautiful day.

Sting and Rouge were riding beside me, in front of the massive crowd behind us. Natsu was also here, bringing laughter and conversation to our little group.

We were making good time, just 30 minutes away from the city. I could tell that it would be mid-afternoon when we arrived at the castle.

"Hey Natsu. Where are you keeping the army?" I asked.

"Oh. I usually have them stay near the castle. Maybe at the hospital or the huge building we built recently. I can pick them up when needed and It's easier." he replied.

"How do you manage such a big task every day? I'd probably be tired in a day." Sting brought up.

"Well of course you couldn't handle it Sting. Everyone knows you can't even manage your own room, much less an army of people." I smirked.

"I take offense to that." Sting stated, putting a hand over his heart.

Rouge rolled his eyes and patted his best friend on the back.

"You see, this is why you're my best friend Rouge. Not Lucy." the blond male glared at her.

"Anyways, to answer your question, it's pretty tiring truthfully. Sometimes I want to rip all my hair out when dealing with them. You get used to it and the work becomes normal." Natsu answered.

"Awwww. We don't want the prince becoming bald. Not when he has beautiful pink hair to show." I laughed.

"I'm sure it's salmon. And yes. The prince being bald would be a bad image for me. This sexy face can't go to waste." he joked, striking a pose on top of the horse.

The time passed by quickly and before long, the city of Magnolia came into view. From the cliff, Lucy and the others could see everything. The port to sea, houses, shops, and the big castle right in the middle of everything.

While they were enjoying the view, a cluster of dark clouds slowly loomed over the city and the big group.

Natsu noticed first and started speaking.

"Everyone! It looks like rain is coming soon. I want all of you to head to headquarters and stay there until further notice. Visits are allowed. I will go to the castle for a report. Move out!" he shouted.

Everyone saluted to him and spurred down the valley. Natsu also moved down in a different direction, bringing Lucy and the others along.

They rode through the streets, everything passing by in a blur. Before long, the castle gates stood in front of them.

Erza was running through trying to reach the gates.

She came just in time, letting them situate the horses in the stables and go inside.

After that was done, rain started pouring down. Thunder and lightening flashed overhead. Erza led them into the study to sit. A maid came over and brought tea and food for the group.

Natsu dug in immediately, shoving everything into his mouth. Erza stopped him short with one of her famous glares. He froze while having his mouth stuffed with food.

Lucy put a hand on her shoulder, letting the boys gobble everything up in peace.

Soon enough, Erza jumped on the blond girl, bringing her down to the ground.

The boys jumped up when Lucy fell and watched them.

Lucy motioned for them to continue eating.

Sting and Rouge sat down hesitantly but Natsu stayed up, watching the two. Lucy mouthed 'I'm fine.'

He too, crashed on the couch and filled his stomach to the brim.

"It's ok Erza. Nothing happened." Lucy soothed the red-heads nerves.

"Why were you late? I was worried when you didn't show up for an hour." Erza said worriedly.

"Sting didn't make you late did he?" she turned around.

Rouge became Sting's shield.

"No. There was a wolf attack and I helped take them out. We saved the troops and met Natsu." the blond replied.

Erza was only half listening, while checking her friend's body for any wound.

She got to Lucy's stomach and found a scar that definitely hadn't been there before.

"What's this?" Erza questioned.

"Oh. Just a small thing. I 've healed now." Lucy replied while fidgeting a little under the harsh gaze.

"Lucy. Who gave you this?" The princess asked again.

"It was from the army." she muttered quietly.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted while tackling her brother.

"You got Lucy shot?!" she screamed, choking the pink-haired male.

Everyone watched the two.

This was gonna take a while.

* * *

**Soooooo, did you like it? LEAVE A REVIEW FOR YOURS TRULY! I'll be back soon! Will Natsu die at his sister's hands? Who knows?**

**-SkyFairies**


	6. Chapter 6- Dream

**OK guys. I finally got around to writing this new chapter. This was actually supposed to be a simple and easy piece.**

**But then I re-read it and realized there was a TON of things to cover up and add in.**

**So now I currently have half of my mind thinking about all this stuff (that I'll probably forget in another day) and how I'll put it into words.**

**':|**

**But for now, just keep reading. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Last time-_**

"Lucy. Who gave you this?" The princess asked again.

"It was from the army." she muttered quietly.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted while tackling her brother.

"You got Lucy shot?!" she screamed, choking the pink-haired male.

Everyone watched the two.

This was gonna take a while.

* * *

*Blink*

...

*Glare*

...

*silence*

...

*another glare*

...

"Lucy," Erza started.

The three boys instantly went rigid while the blond girl in question sat calmly on the sofa.

"Are you sure that was what happened?" the red head finished.

"Yes Erza. I was there." the female struggled not to roll her eyes.

"Well then. I shall let this matter go." three people slumped down in relief.

"For now." she finished and started eating the strawberry cake Lucy had immediately whipped up after her tackle on Natsu.

And more sweat came.

Lucy sighed.

Just then, one of the maids came in.

"Erza-san, would you like me to take this away?" she asked politely.

"Yes please." and the girl swept out of the room but not without a glance at the three boys.

Sting noticed her last look and immediately smirked.

"Don't get a big head." Lucy snapped at him while drinking some tea.

"It's not my fault that the ladies love me." the male winked.

"Sting, if you get into an affair with my servants I will personally take care of you in the situation." Erza spoke while picking at her dessert.

And the playboy nodded his head quickly. Rouge smiled a bit at the sight.

"Now Natsu," the prince turned towards his sister.

"I want to know the current situation."

He frowned.

"Well, from the pack of wolves in the canon, I can see that Sabers are putting those things on our trail. It was pure luck when Lucy showed up."

She blushed a bit.

"But war is definitely coming now. There's no question about it. I just don't know who'll make the first move. Our forces are resting for now but some are taking a break." Natsu continued.

"I told you not to give the soldiers so much freedom." Erza sighed.

"How do you think I managed to recruit so many? The army isn't the greatest job you know." he shot back.

"Alright then. Go on." she replied.

"There's no more. Spies haven't collected anything so far. No current news." and the man leaned back into his chair.

"You have spies?" Sting asked.

"Of course they do. How do you think they make decisions to attack?" Rouge explained.

"And the smart one comes back." the blond male mumbled.

"So nothing at all? It's very unusual for Sabertooth to be this quiet." the princess mused.

They all sat in silence.

"Well, you all must be very tired from the journey. We can show you to your rooms." Erza clapped her hands.

"It's ok. We both know where the guest rooms are." Rouge replied.

"You guys go ahead." Lucy shooed the two boys away.

_Can we room together again? _

Lucy sent the message to Erza. Her face softened.

"Lucy can stay with me." the fierce woman stated. The three walked off to the rooms.

"It's funny how I've never seen you before." Natsu spoke.

"You were always away when I visited." Lucy shrugged.

"You two can talk at dinner. But Lucy, you should take a nap." the older girl ordered.

"Awww." Lucy muttered. Natsu cracked a smile at her childish answer.

"I need to sort a few things out with work Erza. Just tell the servants to stay quiet." and the man entered his room, locking the door behind him.

"He needs to be left alone." the scarlet princess said and the two girls also entered a room. The one right next to Natsu's.

Lucy walked in and immediately crashed onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You really should rest for a while." Erza spoke while entering her closet.

The blond stayed silent.

The other girl poked her head out.

"I'll be right here if the nightmares come back." she spoke softly.

"But," Lucy tried.

"No buts. Just go to sleep." Erza commanded.

"Fine." and she drifted off into a restless slumber.

* * *

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_The man in front of little Lucy fell down._

_She started shaking uncontrollably._

_'It was all your fault.'_

"Lucy!" someone shook her body.

"What?!" the girl awoke and sat up.

Two foreheads collided.

Both groaned.

"Oww Lushie. That hurt." and she opened her eyes again to find a pouting pink haired prince sitting on the bed.

"Natsu!" and her hand went to the sheets.

"Where's Erza?" she breathed out, trying not to mind the sweat covering her whole body.

"She left to check up on dinner. But why were you screaming?" he asked her.

"Just a bad nightmare." she tried to brush it off.

Natsu didn't take the hint.

"What was it about?" Lucy started squirming.

Luckily, her savior arrived just in time.

"Lucy, you should get changed." Erza walked in. And she suddenly noticed her brother. On the same bed as Lucy.

Her face turned red.

"Y-y-you... w-what were y-you two doing?!" she stuttered.

The two noticed their positions. Natsu was on his hands and knees, leaning towards the golden haired girl. She was sitting back on the pillows, her legs spread apart.

Natsu quickly scrambled away.

But he didn't get away in time. Erza threw a pillow at his face, successfully knocking him out.

"What was he doing here?" Erza asked the still blushing girl.

"H-he was just helping me out. I had another dream." Lucy muttered, her face now downcast.

"Oh."

"Then I probably shouldn't have knocked him out." her shoe went to nudge the unconscious male.

Lucy face palmed.

"You go back down. I'll deal with him." the brown eyed girl suggested.

Erza didn't look so sure.

"I'm fine now. It was nothing I couldn't handle." she reassured.

The girl's face softened considerably.

"Sure. Just come down soon." the door closed.

Lucy looked down at the boy.

"I can't tell you just yet." Lucy whispered.

Then she walked into Erza's huge closet and found a simple dress. It was a sky blue and sleeveless. The clothing had a billowing skirt that hung loosely on her hips and a gold embroidery on the neckline.

Lucy walked out, now changed, to find Natsu stirring.

"Ughhh." he groaned, rolling around, clutching his head.

She rushed over to help him.

"You alright?"

He looked up.

"Would you be alright if your own sister threw a rock hard pillow in your face?" he asked sarcastically.

"It's not my fault she thought of the wrong thing." she retorted.

Lucy's hands went to his head to check for any bruises or bumps. Natsu froze.

He liked her hands going through his hair. It felt soothing in a way.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." she stood up.

The leader almost whimpered at the loss of her hands but quickly forgot about that once he remembered dinner.

"Come on!" and poor Lucy was dragged downstairs.

* * *

**I hope that was good. I've been re-reading ALOT of my stories lately and seriously feel like I should work harder on them.**

**But for now, I'll just stick to what I have. ;)**

**Review?**

**I'd like to see some feedback. :D**

**-SkyFairies**


End file.
